The Angel Files: The Element's Angel
by Lovelyheart49
Summary: Kairi and Kairu just left the Fruits Basket world, and have landed right in the middle of the Avatar's world - in the middle of a raging war. Can Kairi and Kairu really save anyone? Will they be able to help Aang win the war against the Fire Nation? Or will they just aid to burning the world... Book 2. Sequel to The Angel Files: A Whole New World.
1. Review

Hi everyone!

Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate that someone is actually reading this and that it's not just my cat Chessy and I...

Annnnyway...

I own nothing. I wish i did, but it's the sad truth. I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or Fruits Basket (Book 1).

I DO own Kairi, Kairu, Hunter, and now Ophelia. But that's about it...

* * *

_Where we last left off..._

_Kairi and Kairu have just landed in the Avatar world after accepting Hunter's challenge. The twins have left their young Fruits Basket friends in the dark as to where they've gone with the exception of Akito. They have decided to split up on their quest. Kairi is to travel with Iroh and Zuko while Kairu travels with Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph. Will they be successful in saving this world? Read on to find out!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As Kairu and I walked down the pathway, I replayed Akito's last lesson in my head.

_"When I visited the Avatar's world, the Dimensional Angels were plenty. We traveled to new and exciting worlds, helping restore balance and order to crumbling worlds. For example, Ophelia Evans, my mentor when I was an angel, helped Avatar Kyoshi when the world was in trouble. Ophelia taught me about angels in the Avatar's realm when she was training me." Akito took a second to finish a sentence he was writing before he continued. "Angels usually hold the power to control one element. As you probably know, only the avatar can master all for elements. Not all angels, however, have the power to control any elements. Only a select few angels can enter the spirit world, and those who can, will not be able to hold the power of an element."_

_"Did you have an elemental power?" I asked Akito._

_He nodded. "I could control fire. That's why I was a friend to Prince Iroh. Ophelia was gifted with airbending and couldn't help me, so she brought me to find a firebending teacher. And we happened across Iroh. That's how we met."_

_"How rare is the spirit bender-person-type-thing?" Kairu asked._

_"Very rare," Akito appraised her. "So rare that only one angel can hold that power throughout the population. Like the Avatar. It passes through the death of angels."_

_Kairu nodded. "What about our clothes? Our clothes wouldn't exactly blend into civilian population."_

_"An angel's clothing changes with the worlds. So when you travel to the Avatar's world, your school clothing will most likely turn into a tunic of some sort. And when you come back to this world, you will once again be wearing your current clothes."_

_"What else do we need to know?" I asked Akito._

_"I shouldn't have to express the seriousness of helping other worlds." Akito said, staring intently at the both of us. "Millions and millions of lives lay in your hands when you enter a world. If you fail in restoring the balance, that world will cease to exist and you will eventually succumb to the darkness. That's how Hunter turned against his own kind."_

_Akito carefully rolled up his now finished letter. "Enough of him. Now it is time."_

Kairu and I stopped right in front of the abandoned town. It was completely silent, so we knew that the fighting hadn't started just yet.

"We should hide in the buildings and wait for the fighting to start. Then, we help them fight Azula." I told Kairu, looking out for Aang's arrival.

"Yeah. And we might want to hurry," Kairu said, pointing at the sky. "Because here comes Aang."

Sure enough, there was a black speck in the fading sky growing. We quickly ran into a crumbling room.

I sincerely hope we don't mess this world up.

Hours later, it seemed, the fighting finally began. I was lightly dozing in the corner of the room when the ceiling suddenly started caving in. Kairu shook me awake and we quickly ran outside. Azula was a little down the street, throwing fireballs at Aang, who was climbing a building. Aang just barely managed to grab the edge when Azula cut off part of the building, throwing Aang into a fiery room.

"You check on Zuko! I'll distract Azula!" I yelled as I raced towards the oblivious princess, who was just about to burn the Avatar to death. I picked up a piece of fallen debris and threw it at Azula's head, sending her face first into the ground.

"Run!" I shouted at Aang as he pushed off the wood holding him down.

He air bended through the ceiling, leaving me with a very pissed off princess. Azula ran at me, eyes aflame, and I dodged a blue fireball. As we passed a small alleyway, suddenly, a water whip knocked her a few paces back.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed to Katara, who grunted back. Everyone fought Azula fiercely until we had backed her into a corner. Kairu stood next to Sokka while I stood next to Iroh in the circle, our fists raised, ready to fight.

"Well, look at this." Azula said tauntingly. "Enemies and traitors, all working together. I'm done; I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor."

I narrowed my eyes. I could not let General Iroh take Azula's blow. He was the only hope we had right now. I watched Azula's face carefully so I would know when to step in front of Iroh. Akito was counting on me...

Azula made her move and I stepped in front of the incoming blue ball. Suddenly, I was on the ground, but I didn't hurt. Had Azula missed? No... I heard a cry of fear, and suddenly there was an explosion.

"Kairi! Are you okay?" Kairu's panicked face appeared before me.

Groaning, I pulled myself to my feet and checked myself. No. I hadn't been hit. Iroh must have shoved me out of the way and sacrificed himself.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. Remember the plan." I saw the Gaang backing away from Zuko and Iroh. "Go. Before they get away."

Kairu hesitated before drawing me into hug. Then, she leapt away and ran after the Avatar.

_Son of a bitch. That man can push hard._

I pulled myself off the ground and limped toward the grieving prince. He angrily turned toward me and got off the ground.

"I said LEAVE!" He screamed, throwing a fireball at me. It grazed me as I dodged and moved even closer.

"Shut up," I growled. "I'm going to help him whether you like it or not. I won't leave."

Zuko turned away angrily back to his uncle.

I drew a calming breath and turned to Iroh, examining him. "I need you to help me move him," I told Zuko. "Do you have any place that you know of that he can't be disturbed?"

Zuko nodded warily and helped me bring him to a broken down house. I tried making Iroh as comfortable as I could, but there was only so much I could do until I healed him. Drawing in another calming breath, I set to work. About an hour later, I sat back, completely exhausted.

"That's all I can do for him." I told Zuko, wiping the sweat from my face. "His wound is completely healed."

"Why isn't he awake then?" Zuko spat.

"He's sleeping." I said while curling into the corner of the room so I could sleep. "It's all up to him as to when he awakes. Now, I'm going to bed. I will check on him in the morning to make sure everything is all right. Goodnight."

The next morning, I awoke to Zuko shaking me violently.

"He's up."

I groggily got to my feet and stumbled over to the now conscious Iroh. "General Iroh. Pleased to finally meet you." I quickly checked his bandages. "Well, it looks like everything healed properly. Good, that means I can give you your letter now."

"A letter?" Iroh asked suspiciously. "Who from?"

"My teacher." I responded, handing him the letter from my tunic.

The three of us sat quietly as Iroh read Akito's letter. I awkwardly stared around until he put the letter down. "So Akito is alive." Iroh said quietly, staring intently at me.

I nodded. "Yes. He had to return to his home because of his sickness. And," I coughed awkwardly. "He has sent me to deliver his letter. He was very sad he never got to tell you what happened."

"So what took him this long," Zuko muttered angrily. "He could have sent that letter ages ago."

"Akito lives extremely far away." I said, grinding my teeth together.

"You must stay with us, Kairi." Iroh said, smiling at me. "We would be honored to have your presence."

"Thank you, General Iroh." I said, bowing my head respectfully.

"No, no Kairi. Thank you. And please, call me Uncle."

"Thank you... Uncle."


	3. Chapter 2

For about two weeks, my routine was the same. Uncle made tea in the morning, telling me stories about when he taught Akito. While Uncle and Zuko trained, I usually foraged for food to cook. When I was finished and had cooked lunch, I meditated, trying to discover my element.

So far, no luck.

After Zuko had a meltdown because Uncle wouldn't shoot him with lightning, we all decided it was time to move on to the next place. Now, we were all on Zuko's ostrich-horse, traveling aimlessly. Or, at least we were until Uncle started moaning and groaning.

Suddenly, the ostrich-horse started whinnying. Zuko and I got into defensive stances while Uncle groaned. "What now?" Well, you see Uncle, you two are fugitives. The Rough Rhinos had completely surrounded us.

"Ah," Uncle grinned. "Kernel Monki. What a pleasant surprise."

"If you're surprised we're here, then the Dragon of the West has lost a few steps." Monki retorted.

"You know these guys?" Zuko murmured under his breath.

"Sure. Kernel Monki and the Rough Rhinos are legendary. Each rhino is a different weapon specialist and they also make a very capable singing group." Uncle added nonchalantly.

"We're not here to give a concert." Monki spat. "We're here to apprehend fugitives."

"Would you like some tea first?" I cut in sweetly.

"Excellent idea Kairi." Uncle laughed. "How about you Katchi? I take you as a Jasmine man. Am I right?"

"Enough stalling!" Monki growled. "Round them up!"

Everyone moved at once. Fireballs flew past me as I evaded everyone. I saw one of the arrows of the Rhinos being aimed at Zuko. He released the arrow and I quickly jumped in its way. It landed with a thwack in the right side of my chest. I knew immediately it wasn't something serious, the arrow wasn't deep enough to puncture anything serious. Of course, that didn't stop it from hurting like a bitch. I grimaced in pain as I snapped the end off, but continued fighting my way over to where Uncle was with the ostrich-horse. He pulled me up in front of him as we ran past the Rhinos. Zuko hopped on as we past him, managing to get away from the last Rhino.

"It's nice to see old friends." Uncle chuckled.

"Too bad you don't have any old friends that want to attack you." Zuko complained.

"Listen," I panted. "No rush or anything, but can we stop as soon as it's safe?"

"Why?" Zuko griped. "So those Rhinos can catch up with us."

I stifled my angry retort. "No. I want to stop so I can pull this freakin' arrow out of my freakin' chest."

Awkward silence.

"Oh." Was Zuko's intelligent response.

"Oh, is right." I grunted.

Soon we arrived at a sandy little town that I recognized from the episode where the Gaang goes to Wong-Shi-Tong's Library. That means that this is the episode that those two ass-hats looking for Toph try and turn in Zuko and Uncle. And me, I guess, now that I'm traveling with the two. Sure enough, I saw the two ass-hats over near a Fire Nation wanted board.

"Kairi," Uncle said cheerfully as we sat down. "Shouldn't you pull out the rest of that arrow now?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me."

"How could you forget about something like that?" Zuko facepalmed.

"I was busy thinking about things other than pain." I retorted sarcastically as I pulled out the arrowhead and healed myself. "There. Easy fix."

"Why are we even bothering?" Zuko pouted. "None of these people will help us. They all look like filthy wanderers."

"Pot, meet kettle." I murmured while bandaging the wound.

"Ah," Uncle exclaimed, stifling his smile as Zuko scowled. "I think we've found our friend."

"You brought us here to gamble on Pai Sho?" Zuko scowled even more.

"I don't think this is a gamble." Uncle said in his 'wise' voice.

Uncle and his friend did the Order of the White Lotus thingy, while Zuko and I watched. The ass-hats tried to capture us; Uncle's friend saved us. Blah, blah, blah. A day had pasted, and now Zuko and I were just hanging in the flower shop waiting for Uncle's Order meeting to finish.

"So..." I said awkwardly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you say so?"

"Because I'm bored, and you're my only company. Unfortunately."

"Just shut up and let me sleep."

"... Well said."

About half the day had passed before Uncle got out. Zuko immediately jumped up into a defensive position. "What is it? Is your little club meeting over?"

"Everything is taken care of. We're heading to Ba Sing Se."

"Ba Sing Se? Why would we go to the earth Kingdom Capital?"

"No one has ever defeated Ba Sing Se." I interjected.

"Kairi is right." Uncle nodded. "We can hide in plain sight there. It's the safest place from the Fire Nation. Even I could not break through the walls."

"The city is filled with refugees." Uncle's friend said. "No one will recognize three more."

A boy walked through the door. "I have the passports for our three guests, but there are two men looking for them out on the streets."

This was extremely uncomfortable. Not to mention awkward.

In the episode, Uncle and Zuko had escaped by using hollow flowerpots. That's all fine and dandy. Until you add another person into the mix. Because, even though I inserted myself into this world, another flowerpot doesn't just spring up from nowhere. And take a guess with whom I got stuck.

Yep. Prince Pouty.

We were crammed right up next to each other.

"So..."

"Shut up Kairi."

"Shutting up."

Well, I'm pretty sure this couldn't get any more awkward.

Just kidding. It totally got worse.

What I was later told was that we had reached the drop off point, and that in the last second, the guy who was pulling the cart hit it a dip in the road, and the last pot on the cart (i.e. Zuko and I) went crashing off.

All that I knew at the time was one second I was upright, then next, Zuko was pinning me down. And he was extremely close to me. Like, way too close.

Well Fuck.


	4. Chapter 3

After the awkwardness of the newly dubbed 'flowerpot incident', the three of us made our way onto a boat that was heading for Ba Sing Se. Honestly, I wasn't too excited for this episode. I had really disliked Jet, and wasn't exactly jumping for joy at his appearance that was sure to turn up.

"Who would have thought, after all these years that I would be returning to my greatest military disgrace... As a tourist!" Uncle mused, bringing me out of my thoughts.

Zuko went on his little rant; Jet showed up and acted all smooth, I ignored pretty much everything that came out of his mouth. But then, Jet had to try and woo me. Little bastard...

"So, you're a refugee?" He asked me, trying to look cool with his ridiculous wheat strand.

"Obviously." I said, channeling my best Snape impression.

"Yeah," he said, probably not used to girls immediately bowing down after he used his cool act. "We were driven out by Fire Nation soldiers."

_Cool story bro; now leave me the fuck alone. I know, I can really mess with him..._

"Hm."

"How'd you end up with Lee and Mushi?"

"A rebellion group split up my family and destroyed our town. I met Lee and Mushi on the road."

"..."

"What? You expected Fire Nation right? Well, I've got news for you, nothing is inherently good or inherently bad, it's just that certain people make you think it is."

Then I did a totally awesome sashay and looked badass.

Just kidding.

I only turned and walked away.

Ass-hat.

So Zuko went on his little mission while Uncle and I stayed back in the room. When they finally returned, I accepted the food without any comment, ate, and then returned to my mat.

The next day, as we were nearing the Outer Wall, Jet approached me. "Give me a break." I muttered under my breath so he couldn't hear.

"So what do you plan to do once you reach the city?" Jet asked me.

"Whatever Lee and Mushi do, I guess."

"Why are you staying with them? You don't even know them."

I turned my yellow eyes on him and stared, not the least bit amused. "I think that's a rather personal question to ask. What, you want me to run off with your little group? In case you haven't noticed, I don't know you either."

"Ughh!" Jet finally yelled. "I don't get it! Why do you dislike me so much?"

I internally smirked at my next words. "Maybe because you destroyed my town and forced my family apart."

"What!" Lee yelled. "I did no such thing!"

I raised an eyebrow. "So it wasn't your group of 'freedom fighters' that destroyed the dam, destroying my home and dividing my parents and sister from me?"

"That was a Fire Nation infested town." Jet said, eyeing me shrewdly.

"Yes," I responded angrily. "And we were posing as citizens so no one would suspect us. Thanks, by the way. My parents were spies for a rebellion and probably had to start over their lives."

"Oops..."

"Oops is right, dumbass."

"Kairi," Zuko said, coming up behind us. "Its time to go."

I turned to leave, but Jet grabbed my arm. "Wait. How can I redeem myself to you?"

I paused, surprised. Maybe I was too harsh on Jet. I mean, he did (does? Or is it will?) sacrifice his life to save the Gaang... But he also hunts Zuko and Uncle down before the Dai Li take him...

Oh well. Second chances and all that shit, right?

"Maybe if you can change your ways." I told him before walking back to Zuko and Iroh.

"Was what you told him true?" Zuko asked.

I glanced at him. "Not entirely. He did destroy a town because there were soldiers from the Fire Nation who lived there, and it did destroy families. I just never lived there. I haven't seen my parents for a very long time, and my sister is traveling with Aang."

"Then why did you lie to him?"

"Because even if it wasn't me, it happened to other people, and because I don't trust Jet. At all."

"Hm."

Soon, we arrived at the check in station for Ba Sing Se, facing the lady with the huge, hairy mole on her forehead. Yuck.

"So. Mister Lee, Miss Kairi, and Mr. Mushy, is it?"

"Actually," Uncle coughed. "It's pronounced Moo shi."

The lady raised her eyebrow. "Are you telling me how to do my job?"

"Ah!" Uncle exclaimed, playing it cool. "No, no! But, may I just say, that like a flower in bloom, your beauty is intoxicating."

The lady eyed uncle, and winked. "Hm. You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome. Rawr. Welcome to Ba Sing Se."

Zuko groaned while I tried not to burst out laughing._ Uncle is such a player..._

"I'm going to forget I saw that." Zuko muttered to me while Uncle handed us our passports.

As Zuko stalked away, I turned to Uncle. "Uncle," I said seriously. "You knew Akito, so I assume you know what he is, what we both are."

Uncle nodded discretely.

"Good," I sighed. "Then I don't have to explain. That makes one thing easier. I don't know how I'm going to tell my secret when the time is right. But in the meantime, please, do me a favor and don't drink the tea when we reach the inside of this gate. It will only cause problems."

"Alright child, but I am very aware of the challenges you face. Will you change this fate?"

I turned to Uncle sharply. "Do whatever you think you must General Iroh, if you feel that fate binds you to that decision, but I did try to warn you."

Uncle put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "If you feel so strongly about this, then I will not get any tea."

I released the tension in my shoulders. "Thank you, Uncle."

Uncle nodded and caught up with Zuko. I wearily turned around and saw Jet staring intently at me with... Suspicion?

_Great. He probably picked out bits of my conversation and knows I have something that I'm hiding. Maybe he thinks I'm a Fire Bending spy. How ironic would that be?_

We entered the train into the city, and as we exited the tunnel, I looked across the land. _Please. Please don't let me have fucked this up. Kairu. Akito. Uncle. They're all counting on me._


	5. Chapter 4

As the three of us settled into our 'new' apartment in the lower ring, and the job at the teashop, I made sure to keep an eye out for Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot. So far, I hadn't seen anyone, but I could feel Jet always watching from the shadows. Ever since I was healed in the Fruits Basket world, I could still feel when people were watching me. It was pretty useful actually.

"Kairi? Have you seen the spark rocks?" Uncle called. "I can't find them anywhere."

"No. But I did learn a technique that creates fire. You just rub two sticks together. Here, I'll show you."

I got up from the small couch and walked towards Uncle. I suddenly felt a pair of eyes watching me very carefully. I tried to quell the stiffening of my spine as I blocked the teapot from the window's view.

"Uncle," I said in the most serious voice I could manage while keeping my voice low and working on the fire. "Uncle, keep looking at the teapot and nothing else while I talk. The window to outside, Jet is sitting there watching us. No," I hissed as his eyes flickered off the teapot. "Don't look. I think he suspects I'm hiding something dangerous."

"What do you want me to do, Kairi?" He said softly.

"Nothing." I said. "Not now at least. I just wanted you to know, in case something happens. He might do something crazy, and I want you to tell Zuko not to do anything crazy either. No matter what Jet says or does."

The sticks finally lit and I stepped back. "There!" I said in the most cheerful voice I could manage. "That should do it!"

"Thank you, Kairi." Uncle said. I could tell from his eye that his thanks weren't just for the fire.

I nodded and went back to sit on the couch.

_What the fuck had I done..._

It was a late night when Jet finally made his move. I was serving tea and food to some customers when Jet burst through the doors, pointing his swords at me. He clacked his swords together and started walking towards me. "I'm tired of waiting! That girl is a Fire Nation spy! And a Fire Bender too! I know she is! She talks mysteriously and I saw her heating tea with my own eyes!"

"I work in a teashop," I deadpanned. "And I'm a refugee, of course I talk differently, I came from a different town."

"She's a Fire Bending spy! I'm telling you!"

"Drop your swords boy," some guards stood up in front of me. Nice and easy."

"You'll have to defend yourself," Jet told me, a crazy gleam in his eye. "Then everyone will know."

"I'm not Fire Nation," I yelled as the guards started fighting Jet. "I can't even bend!"

It was the wrong this to say apparently, because Jet went into a rage and beat the guards, coming for me next. With a faint _eek!_ I blocked his attack, using the tea tray I was serving with as a shield.

"Kairi!" Zuko yelled, trying to fight Uncle, who was holding him back.

This distracted me, and Jet cut some of my bangs off as I barely dodged his blow. I used the tea tray to parry off his next hit and ran into the streets.

"C'mon Kairi!" Jet yelled. "Aren't you getting tired? Just go ahead and bend!"

"I CAN'T BEND!" I screamed at him, finally hitting him in the face with the tea tray.

"Drop your weapons!" The Dai Li agents had finally arrived. I dropped my tea tray as Jet backed off.

"Arrest her!" Jet yelled. "She's a Fire Bending spy!"

"This poor boy is confused." Uncle told everyone on the street. "We are simple refugees."

"This boy wrecked my teashop, harassed my employees, and accused Kairi of being a Fire Bender when she doesn't even have bending abilities!" The owner of the shop cut in.

"It's true, sir," one of the guards Jet attacked said. "He even attacked us to get to the girl."

"Come with us son." The Dai Li agent said.

Jet wouldn't go quietly though. He tried to attack the agent and was swiftly arrested. "SHE'S FIRE NATION I TELL YOU! I'M NOT CRAZY!"

The Dai Li threw him in a carriage and hauled him away while some of the customers came to see if I was all right.

"I'm fine," I told everyone. "I'm lucky that I was able to defend myself and that the Dai Li came before anyone was hurt."

"Are you sure you're alright Kairi?" Uncle asked later that night.

"I don't know, Uncle." I admitted, my resolve wavering. "I tried. I tried so hard to change what would happen; yet the outcome was the same. Jet still ended up being taken by the Dai Li. Can I actually change anything? This is all so confusing! I was supposed to be able to bend an element! Akito said so himself!"

"Akito could bend fire, Kairi." Uncle said in a soothing voice. "Have you tried with every element?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. I've tried it all."

"What about spirit?"

"Akito said it was such a rare talent that I didn't even try."

"Then it is probably your element. Do not try to rush it though, spirit will come to you in your own time."

I sighed. "Thanks Uncle."

"Kairi, you are changing the world. And for the better."

I smiled. "Thank you Uncle. You don't know how much I needed that."

"Sometimes even the strongest warrior needs encouragement for their tasks. And you, Kairi are the bravest warrior with the most daunting task. I believe you will save the world from Fire Lord Ozai. You will succeed. I believe it."

A few days later, Uncle was given an offer to a new shop in the upper ring, which we gladly accepted. We were packing up the apartment when Zuko burst into the apartment with news.

"The Avatar is in the city. And he's lost his bison."

* * *

My First Authors Note:

OH MY GAWD! I just looked at my Traffic Stats! Over 150 people have read this! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Up until I had looked, I was pretty sure it was just me and my cat who enjoyed this...

Thank you so very much for reading this! I've gotten crap from people I know (mostly just my little brother) about writing fan fictions and I feel so relieved that some of you actually like what I have to write about. All in all, my self esteem is pretty low, so thank you so much for reading! I owe it all to you guys, because I wouldn't write if I thought everyone hated this.

THANK YOU SO MUCH!

~J.D.


	6. Chapter 5

Uncle and I gave each other a long look. "We have a chance to start a new life here. If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose all the good things that are happening for us." Uncle said gently.

"Good things that are happening for you! Did you ever think that I wanted more than a nice apartment and a job serving tea?"

"There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity. I suggest you think about what it is you want from your life, and why."

I tried edging out of the room as Uncle and Zuko had their word battle. I quietly started packing my things as the door slid open. It was Zuko.

"And what about you?" He asked monotonously. "What is your destiny?"

"To help the avatar, eventually."

"What are you hiding?" He growled. "What aren't you telling us? Why don't you trust us enough to tell us the truth?"

"There will be a day," I began, looking Zuko straight in the eyes. "Where I will trust you with my life. I will trust you with every secret I have to offer. But before I can tell you anything, you must deal with the inner turmoil that plagues you."

"Why can't you tell me now?" Zuko asked, almost distractedly.

I laid my hand on his shoulder. "Because you will soon have a choice to make. You will have to choose your destiny, and it will be the hardest decision you will ever have to make. But you should know, that I already forgive you."

Zuko went after Appa, and Uncle went after Zuko while I finished packing. I sat on my bed while meditating. After an hour, I suddenly felt a presence. I slowly opened my eyes to see a woman with blonde hair sitting beside me. She had the blue glow of a spirit, and was staring at me very intently.

"Hello Angel Kairi." She said, very voice echoing like Yue when she was turned into the moon.

"Um, hello?" I stuttered.

"You have finally unlocked your ability for the Spirit World. Congratulations." She gave a brief nod in my direction.

"Thanks. Um, not to be rude, but who are you?"

"In my day, I was called Ophelia Evans."

"No way!" I exclaimed. "You were Akito's mentor!"

"Indeed I was." Ophelia nodded. "And since he is unable to train you, I have asked permission from the Great Spirits to help you."

"That's great! So you're going to mentor me like you did Akito?"

"No."

"What?"

"The Great Spirits denied my request, but allowed me one meeting with you. So pay close attention, because this is the only instruction you'll ever receive from me."

"O-okay..."

"You must help the Avatar on his journey when you next meet him. You are to travel with the avatar and teach him more about the spirit world." Ophelia told me.

"How am I even talking to you," I asked her. "I didn't know angels could be ghosts or spirits."

"They can't." Ophelia told me. "I was a Grand Master Angel. The souls of Grand Masters will return to whatever world they last saved. I helped Avatar Kyoshi, so my soul entered the spirit world after Hunter Morosani killed me. Everyone who was not a Grand Master was destroyed; their souls are forever lost."

"Lovely." I deadpanned.

"Now," Ophelia said, rising off the floor. "My time has come to depart from the human world and return to the spirit world. Goodbye, Angel Kairi."

Then, Ophelia disappeared. Soon, Uncle and Zuko returned. Zuko passed out from being sick. Uncle and I took turns watching him and keeping his fever down. I knew he was having nightmares the entire time, but there wasn't much for me to do for him but make him comfortable.

"Kairi?"

Zuko had woken up. I quickly poured him some water while he shifted around. "Here," I thrust the water at him, which he quickly drank.

"What's happening to me?" He asked hoarsely.

"You are reaching your decision. When you release Appa, you started fighting everything you had known. You are now engaged in a civil war inside yourself. You are going though a metamorphosis. It will not be a pleasant experience, but it is necessary. You are beginning to reach the point where you will have to choose. But rest now, it is not time just yet."

"Kairi," Zuko coughed, lying back down. "I didn't get to tell you earlier, but I saw someone who looked like you."

I felt a pang of sadness in my chest. "Yes. My sister Kairu is traveling with the Avatar. That must have been her you saw. How did she look?"

"She looked... Happy."

"Good. I miss her so much."

"I'm," Zuko yawned for a second here. "I'm sure you'll see her again."

I chuckled as he fell back asleep. "I sure hope so." I muttered.

When Zuko woke up, his demeanor entirely changed. He no longer sulked around about being refugees, being poor, or not wanting to be here at all. Now, he smiled more, making him look a lot more happy and less depressing. He helped Uncle and I with the tea enthusiastically. He made jokes, didn't snap at Uncle when he quoted poetry, and even started talking to me, which he had never done before.

Well, not without a glare or some barbed retort.

Uncle wanted me to watch the shop while he and Zuko met another high-up person about the teashop. I talked to the customers and did my job while I waited for them to get back. Suddenly a guard approached me.

"Miss Kairi?" He asked, holding up a scroll.

"Yes? How can I help you?" I asked, giving him a winning smile.

"You work here with a Mister Lee and a Mr. Mushi, correct?"

"Yes sir, but I'm afraid they aren't here right at this moment. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, ma'am. I just have this letter that's urgent I need you to look at. Is there somewhere private that we can talk?"

"Sure. There's a room back here." I said, leading the guard over and walking in. "Now, could you please tell me what's going-"

Without any warning, the guard hit me on top of my head and I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 6

When I came to, I was in a glowing green cave. _I'm in the Crystal Catacombs. Zuko and Katara must be somewhere near here then._

"Is anyone here?" I called out.

"Kairu?" Katara called out, skirting around a corner. "How'd you get here?"

"Kairi!" Zuko called, rushing past Katara and surprising me by hugging me. "Did Azula get you too?"

"Kairi?" Katara raised an eyebrow at Zuko. "Her name is Kairu."

"Actually," I butt in before Zuko could retort. "My name _is_ Kairi. You must have met my twin Kairu. We got split up."

"Oh." Katara smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you Kairi, but we should probably start figuring a way out."

A wall close-by exploded then and we all got into defensive positions. Aang, Kairu, and Uncle walked through the hole in the wall.

"Aang!" Katara yelled.

"Kairi!" Kairu sprinted from besides the others and jumped on me, causing the both of us to fall.

"Get off me, you fat cow!" I cried.

"Hatsuharu would be angry if he ever heard you say that." Kairu said, grinning from on top of me.

"He would be, but Haru isn't here. Now get up, I can't breathe and I'm pretty sure you might have broken one of my ribs." I griped.

"Drama queen."

"Hooker."

"Do we really have to do this now?"

"No, but we're going to."

"Fine. Slut."

"Whore."

"Barrel."

"Duck."

"Um, guys?" Katara interjected, looking at us strangely. "We should probably go now."

"Right." Kairu and I said together.

"God it's good to have you back." I muttered to Kairu.

"Same. So guess what? I'm an earthbender!"

"Congrats. I'm a spiritbender."

"Lucky bitch." Kairu muttered.

"Kairi! Go with the Avatar!" Zuko shouted.

Kairu and I looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay!" I yelled back. "I'll meet you two up there, right?"

"Yes, Kairi." Uncle said, smiling. "We will meet you up there."

"C'mon Kairi!" Kairu said, pulling me up the tunnel. "Hey, Aang! This is my sister, and guess what? She's a spiritbender!"

Suddenly lightning whipped past us. Aang drew up a hasty shield to protect himself and Katara while Katara went to battle Azula. Zuko ran in and started helping Azula.

"Just give up Kairi!" Zuko pleaded. "You can come live in the Fire Nation with me!"

"I'm sorry Zuko." I said, bowing my head. "You have chosen. Remember my words, when you think back to me."

"Then there is nothing I can do for you." Zuko glowered. "I'm sorry." Zuko started throwing fireballs at me. I dodged many of them, but one managed to him me in the stomach.

I flew through the air and hit my head on a large piece of rock. My vision and hearing faded for several minutes. When it returned, Aang was rising through the air in the avatar state. I started running through the crowd towards Azula, nobody noticing me. I couldn't reach her before she hit Aang, but I punched her in the face, throwing her several feet, as she and Zuko advanced towards Katara and Aang.

"Go!" I yelled at her as Uncle joined me. "We'll hold them off as long as we can! Katara! Take care of my sister! Don't let her do anything stupid! Don't worry, I'll find you one day!"

Zuko and Azula attacked Uncle and I as Katara water bended Aang up the waterfall. As soon as Uncle and I saw them disappear, we surrendered. As they carried Uncle and I out, I refused to meet Zuko's eyes. He had chosen, after all.

"I sense that you don't like me." Azula pouted.

"..." I stayed silent. After they had captured me, they had sent me to the boiling rock. _Oh, the irony_, I thought sarcastically. _Poor me._ Now, Azula was 'interrogating' me in my cell.

"Come now, Kairi was it?" Azula mock thought. "I'm sure that if you cooperate we can come to some kind of agreement."

I raised my eyebrow defiantly and stared.

"Fine then." Azula spat. "I hope you and all your little friends rot."

"Yes, princess." I said mockingly as the door slammed.

_Now I just have to wait for Zuko and Sokka to show up._

"Hello child." A spirit popped up beside me and I stifled my shriek so my guard wouldn't come in. The spirit was obviously young, she looked like a ten-year old girl with onyx eyes and black hair.

"Oh," I said, clutching my chest. "Hello. You scared me."

"Ophelia sent me. She said that you can summon spirits to help you fight when you need us to. Apparently you just say Spirit of whatever, I ask you to help me."

"Um, thanks, I guess."

"Bye!~" The spirit sang as she dissolved through the floor.

What an odd child-spirit...

About a month later, I found Suki. She was sitting on a rock, just like in the cartoon.

"Hi," I said, sitting down next to her.

"Kairu?" She asked. "Is that you?"

"No, I'm Kairi. My twin sister is Kairu. You're Suki, right?"

"Yeah," Suki said in a suspicious tone. "How'd you know?"

"Kairu." I improvised. "When we finally found each other, she spoke to me in passing about the leader of the Kyoshi warriors, a Suki, being captured and sent to the boiling rock prison."

"Oh," she nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I wish it could be in better circumstances though."

"Me too," I laughed before becoming serious. "They're coming, you know. Sokka and the others. They won't leave us here."

"I wish I could have such faith." Suki admitted. "But I've been here so long that I've lost any hope."

"They'll come." I said with such conviction that Suki smiled a little. "I know they will. Why don't we meet here everyday, so I can help revive your faith. I'll even tell you everything Kairu told me happened."

"Thank you Kairi." Suki smiled. "I really could use some hope."

"No problem!" I smiled. "I could really use a friend in this place."

And with those words, my friendship with Suki began.


	8. Chapter 7

Another month later, Zuko and Sokka arrived. I didn't see them personally until two days later, but I knew they had arrived because I was there when Chit Sang had a fight with one of the guards.

The next day when I sat with Suki, I passingly glance up at the balcony across from us and saw Zuko and Sokka chatting. I smiled inwardly as I went back to listening to Suki talk.

The bell started clanging all of a sudden. "Prisoners," a guard yelled. "Back in your cells!"

"See you tomorrow Suki!" I waved happily.

"Bye Kairi!" She waved back.

I didn't get a visit to my cell until later that night.

"Hello Sokka." I said calmly.

He carefully closed the door and took off his helmet. "How'd you know it was me?"

I looked at him intently. "Has my sister told any of you what we are yet?"

"No." He shook his head. "She said she would as soon as you two could tell us together. We respected her wish."

I nodded. "You'll get your answer then. Are you busting Suki out too?"

"Yeah. And Zuko."

I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't surprised, but had to act it.

"He's on our side now. He helped me bust in here, but got caught while helping me tell Suki what was going on."

"Alright. What's the plan then."

"Well..."

The next time I saw Suki, Zuko was mopping next to her.

"Hello Suki, Zuko." I greeted.

"Hi Kairi!" Suki smiled. "Did Sokka find you?"

"Yeah."

"Hi... Kairi..." Zuko muttered.

"Hi Zuko." I smiled, not meanly.

"Good," Sokka said, coming up behind us. "You've all met."

"Actually," Suki said. "Zuko and I met a long time ago."

"Really?" Zuko asked. "We did?"

"Yeah," Suki said. "You kinda burned down my village."

"Oh," Zuko said while I snickered. "Sorry about that. Nice to see you again."

Sokka went through his plans, Chit Sang burst in and demanded in on the plan, we staged a fight, Zuko got sent to the cooler, blah, blah, blah. Everything pretty much followed the cartoon.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Zuko asked Sokka. "You were the one who was talking about restoring your honor. Rescuing your dad is your chance."

"Your dad?" Suki intoned.

"If I had just cut my loses, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe sometimes its better to just call it quits before you fail."

"It's far better to have tried and failed, than to have never have tried at all." I told Sokka. "You can't just quit because you_ might_ fail, because you might also succeed."

"Hey," Chit Sang interrupted. "Can you guys quit cobbling and get a move on?"

"No. I'm staying you guys go. You should go." He told Suki and me. "You've been here long enough."

"Then what's a little more time?" I quipped.

"I'm not leaving without you Sokka." Suki said.

"I'm staying too." Zuko added.

"Not me," Chit Sang scoffed, moving to push off. "I'm out."

"Wait," I called, picking up a nearby board and shoving it at him. "If the currents aren't strong enough, use this as a paddle so you won't be caught."

"Thanks," he smiled. "See ya."

Hopefully, he won't be caught and I can save all their lives.

"We gave up our only chance of escape." Sokka sighed as Chit Sang pushed off. "I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake."

"We'll be ok." I told them all. "If he's not there, I have a backup plan."

Sokka looked at me. "Really? What is it?"

I grimaced. "Let's just hope I don't have to use it. We should get back to our cells now."

I was in my cell when we were released into the courtyard. "Kairi!" Suki called. "We're escaping now!"

"What?"

"Sokka didn't have time to tell you earlier, but we're holding the warden hostage and getting out of here. Now. Just keep up."

Sokka and his dad ran up to us. "Now we just need to riot." Sokka said.

"Easy enough." Sokka's dad said, punching some random guy in the face.

"Hey," the random guy said in a watery voice. "Whad'ya do that for? That hurt my feelings!" Then he walked away.

I cracked my knuckles. "Stand back and let a professional do her work."

"HEY EVERYONE!" I yelled. People turned to me curiously. "LET'S START A RIOT!"

"YEAH!" Everyone screamed back, immediately breaking into a riot.

I turned back to the group, a grin on my face. "Now let's get the warden."

"My turn," Suki winked.

She started doing all kinds of acibatal tricks up the walls and caught the warden.

"Pardon my language," I said as we finally reached Suki and the warden, everyone but me panting. "But _fuck_ yeah."

Suki winked at me and we used the warden to get to the gondolas. Zuko started the gondolas and broke the lever. Everything was going perfect until Sokka's dad asked a question. "Um. Who's that down there?"

_Fucking Azula..._

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for." Suki said.

"Yeah. Me too." Zuko agreed. Then Suki, Zuko, and Sokka climbed on the roof.

I wanted to ask Sokka's dad a question, but usually, you don't start a question with 'hey Sokka's dad...'. Damn it! What was his name... Hakoda! That was it!

"Hey Hakoda!" I shouted. "Watch the warden and make sure he doesn't do anything funny. I'm going to ask for some help."

I sat down in a meditating pose. When I felt a gentle calmness wash over me, I looked up to see Ophelia sitting across from me.

"What can I do for you child?" She asked.

Hakoda looked up from the warden in shock at seeing me talk to a spirit.

"Spirit of the Angels. I ask you, protect my friends from Azula and Ty Lee. Guide me in battle, if it is your will."

"I hear your plea, child, and I consent. I will immediately start." Ophelia replied, disappearing from sight.

I stood and turned to Hakoda. "Watch him."

I sat meditating while the battle loomed above us. Suddenly the gondola stopped. "They're cutting the line!" I heard Ty Lee yell.

"What!" I yelled. I saw Azula and Ty Lee jump onto another gondola, but suddenly, we were moving again.

"Wait," I said as everyone climbed back in. "It's Mai. She's fighting the guards."

The gondola reached the other station and we all ran out. "My sister was on that island." Zuko suddenly said.

"Yeah," Sokka exclaimed. "And she's probably right behind us, so we shouldn't stop!"

"What he probably meant to say," I cut in. "is that she had to have gotten here somehow. She must have taken a balloon. We can use that to get out of here."

"Let's go!" I yelled racing down the path.

I can finally see Kairi again...

"What are you doing in this thing?" Katara exclaimed from outside the war balloon.

We decided to surprise everyone by waiting until Sokka gave the signal to come out. Kairu was probably going to jump me or something.

"The ship kinda got destroyed." Zuko said sheepishly.

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip." Aang laughed.

"Did you at least get some good meat?" Toph asked eagerly.

"We did. We got the best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood." Sokka sighed. I snickered from inside the balloon.

We all came out then and embraced each other. I looked around for Kairu, but I didn't see her.

"She's probably in her room, sulking again." Toph told me, obviously telling I was looking for her.

"I better go find her then," I grinned. "Thanks."

Kairu... Don't worry. I'm here now.


	9. Chapter 8

"I heard you were sulking, but I didn't think it was true. Who would have thought it."

Kairu leapt out of her bed and immediately started pummeling me. "You fucking idiot!" She cried. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? I thought you might have been dead!"

"I'm sorry for trying to protect you and the Avatar." I said sarcastically, catching her fist and twisting it behind her. "It's not like we're trying to save the world or anything."

"We also have a mass murderer on our hands and have _several_ universes to save." Kairu shot back, pulling out of my grip and hugging me tightly. "And I need you Ri. I can't do this by myself."

I sighed and hugged her back. "I need you too Ru. But we can't fail this world, no matter if Hunter is out there or not. If Aang had been caught, you know that the Avatar cycle would cease to exist. That would destroy the would and we would be no better than Hunter."

Kairu hung her head. "I know. We both know that, I just let my concern for you get in the way of what we both knew was right. I'm sorry."

I ruffled her hair and she scowled. "I know. There's nothing to be sorry about. We're back together and we're not separating again."

There was a knocking behind us. Kairu and I turned to see Aang smiling at us both. "It's nice to finally meet you Kairi. We were wondering if you both would like to come eat now."

I slung an arm around my sister's shoulders and grinned at Aang. "Of course! Now that my sister is done sulking, I'm sure she'd love some human company."

Kairu's scowl deepened and both Aang and I laughed loudly at her.

"Whatever." Kairu sighed. "Let's just go eat."

_I was on a large hill. The wind blew gently at the grass, making it seem as if I was standing in a green sea. There was a clear blue sky and it was warm outside, the nice kind of warm that made me want to lie down and take a short nap. It was otherworldly. As I sat down, an ethereal form started to take shape in front of me. As the ghost began becoming clearer and clearer, I noticed that it was Ophelia._

_"I thought you said you would never meet me again?" I asked her._

_"So I did say," Ophelia laughed. "But we are not on the Avatar's world, so the Great Spirits cannot tell me not to meet you here."_

_I glanced around at the fields. "We aren't on the Avatar's world? Isn't this a dream?"_

_Ophelia shook her head. "No to both of your questions. We are in your world Kairi."_

_"My world?" I repeated. "You mean the world I grew up on?"_

_Ophelia shook her head again and sighed. "No, are you saying Akito never told you about an Angel's Clarity?"_

_"A what now?"_

_Ophelia's lips twitched upward. "An Angel's Clarity. It is the home of a single Angel. Traditionally, an Angel is given Clarity after they have visited their first world and changed things for the better. Akito was supposed to give you it after you left his home world, but due to the circumstances, he was not able and I was invoked to give you it."_

_I looked around. "So this is essentially my world?"_

_Ophelia laughed. "Did I not just say that, child?"_

_I grinned sheepishly. "Yeah."_

_"It was Angels who created the worlds you know of, you see. Millions of years ago, there was only one world, the world from which you originate. The very first Angel, Grand Master Ali, discovered his Clarity by accident and created his world. He brought his family over to his Clarity and it became a new world. More Angels were found and created their new worlds, leading to the infinite worlds we know of."_

_"Wow." I breathed. "That's amazing!"_

_Ophelia nodded. "Indeed, young Angel. There are many more important things I must tell you, but first you need to return to the Avatar's World."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Because Azula is attacking the Air Temple in which you and your friends reside, and unless you return in about ten seconds, you will die."_

_Suddenly Ophelia vanished and the grass caught on fire. The sky turned pitch black as I was suddenly-_

-Shaken awake by Aang. "We need to go! Wake everyone up! The Fire Nation is attacking!"

I jumped to my feet and started running to where everyone was sleeping. "Get up!" I yelled. "We're under attack!"

Everyone jumped up and started gathering all the stuff. I helped gather Kairu's stuff and put it on Appa while Kairu helped everyone into the tunnel. When I met up with everyone, Aang and Sokka were trying (and failing) to convince Appa to go into the tunnel.

"I can't convince him to go into the tunnel! Appa hates tunnels!" Aang yelled.

"We're going to have to split up!" Sokka yelled to everyone. "Take the tunnel and go back to the stolen airship!"

Katara ran over to Hakoda and hugged him while Kairu dragged me into Appa's saddle. "You're not going anywhere." She told me, a vicious smile on her face.

Katara, Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Toph jumped into the saddle with us while everyone else ran into the tunnel. We flew out into the rain or fireballs. Azula was right about to start with her lightning when Zuko came out of nowhere and attacked Azula. They fought, and eventually both fell when Appa swooped down and caught Zuko. Then we flew off into the distance.

It was sunset when we finally landed, and it took us until the sun was down to get camp set up. We gathered around the fire and relaxed when Sokka reminded Kairu and me about something very important.

"So, are you guys ever going to explain about what you two are?"


End file.
